


散茄-《夜间小话》

by Nozi



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, 散茄
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nozi/pseuds/Nozi
Summary: ≯逍遥散人（♂）×老番茄（♀）注意！！！≯从“番茄那个确实好摸”衍生出的脑洞。如果番茄是女孩子的话…？≯ooc警告，害羞茄警告，逍遥散人lsp警告（？）≯请勿上升。
Relationships: 逍遥散人/老番茄
Kudos: 11





	散茄-《夜间小话》

“其他人我不太清楚，但是番茄那个确实好摸。”  
熟悉的声音进入耳道的一刻，老番茄在散人的工作室门口停下了脚步。  
虽然说打扰对方直播恐怕不好，但入耳的话语实在让她在意。老番茄犹豫了一下，还是轻手轻脚地挪到门边，将门打开了一条缝。  
门内传来噼里啪啦的键盘声，散人正在操作游戏角色。他一面控制着角色往目标方向跑去，一面开口继续接上刚才的话题。  
“番茄那个是真的好摸你们知道吧，她胸围不夸张的，但是摸起来特别软特别舒服，而且她老容易害羞了，一害羞起来就往我怀里靠，特可爱。”  
“……？？”  
老番茄愣了，老番茄站不住了。在头顶飞过一片问号的同时，她感到脸颊也正以极快的速度腾起热量。  
在这恍神的一瞬间，她的手指略微松了松，手机便噼啪一声砸在地上，弄出了不小的动静。老番茄猛地回神，在对方开门出来以前弯腰抄起地上的手机，头也不回地跑进了卧室。  
  
“哎，你还没睡啊？”  
散人的声音伴随着卧室门开启的响动传来，老番茄将书签塞进刚才看到的地方，搁下手里的书从床边站起来。  
“没呢，打算看会书再去……你下播了？”  
“对，我刚下。”  
散人接过老番茄塞进他手里的浴巾，抬眸无意中瞟见离自己一步之距的人，便下意识地顿住了目光。  
老番茄没有特地购买夏季睡衣的习惯，睡前随便套件T恤穿条短裤就完事，偏偏她还喜欢掏散人的衣柜，理直气壮地说着自己喜欢穿有宽松感的衣服，每次顺手抓了件散人的旧T恤就往身上一套，美其名曰省钱又省力，今天当然也不例外。宽大的白T恤松松垮垮地罩在她身上，露出半截形状漂亮的锁骨，没有胸罩了的束缚，透过布料甚至能够看出一点点乳尖的轮廓。  
……这画面可有点不妙。  
散人心虚地咳嗽几声，撇开目光匆匆忙忙向浴室走去。老番茄重新回到床边，张开手脚将自己扑进被窝，搂着那床两人共用的被子滚了几下，面颊微微泛红。  
主动在恋人面前说自己想做什么的，这种事情绝对干不出来，下辈子也干不出来。  
但是很不巧，她的散哥哥在这方面似乎也不是主动的类型。两个人持证上岗已经好几个月了，虽然每天晚上同床共枕，但体验双人运动的次数屈指可数，身边的好姐妹都看不下去了，拍着桌子催自己拉散人一块去医院检查检查。  
……检查什么啊，根本没问题。  
老番茄闭起双眼，无论时隔多久，回忆起之前的温存她总会因为羞涩而下意识地绞紧手指。  
散人很体贴，总是会耐心地引导放松身体，不时询问她的感觉，温柔的动作每次都让她非常享受。如果说有什么理由阻止了这对小情侣亲亲热热，那恐怕就是老番茄那点莫名其妙的羞耻心了。在这种事情上她总是害羞而难以主动表达，却被散人误认为是不感兴趣甚至是不喜欢，也就抱着照顾她的心态将次数放到最低。一来二去养成了习惯，两人平时亲亲抱抱不少，但都是浅尝辄止的程度，更别说其中一方主动提上床之类的事了。  
浴室里隐约传来哗啦啦的水声，老番茄将脸往被子里埋了埋，忽然没来由地有点憋屈。  
每天看着这么可爱的恋人在身边躺来躺去，难道他就不觉得有什么想法吗！  
……呃，不过话说回来，能够把那些乱七八糟的想法通通忍下去也是挺了不起的。  
她重重地叹了口气，使劲搓了搓脸颊试图让热度消退些许。  
算了，换一个思路去看的话，散人平时也不是总对自己说“有啥想法别憋着，跟我说就完了”吗？  
那“想和你做”这种事情……也是没关系的吧？  
  
散人抱着洗衣篮顺便去一趟阳台时，目光随意向屋内一瞥，正巧撞见老番茄躺在床上抱着被子滚来滚去的模样。他没忍住那一声笑，一边伸手开门一边回头去望床上的人。  
“你干嘛呢？”  
老番茄猛地一惊，她没注意到什么时候水声已经停了，就连开门的声音都没听见。她狠狠掐了把自己的脸，暗自埋怨自己不注意的同时大脑飞速运作起来，试图找出个合理借口来掩饰尴尬。  
“啊我觉得有点热……你帮我把空调开一下？”  
话音刚落，老番茄便恨不得把自己的舌头咬下来。  
你在说什么啊老番茄！遥控器摆在床头柜上不是在门口啊！那玩意不是离你更近吗！！  
她清清楚楚地听到散人没绷住的笑声，比刚才看到她在床上打滚的时候还要明显。  
完了，尴尬到家了。  
自暴自弃的人索性将被子往脸上一扯，把自己整个人包在里面。什么都别说了，让我做一颗安静的自闭番茄吧。  
隔着薄薄的空调被，她听见脚步声从门口逐渐到了身边，遥控器的塑料外壳与床头柜的木板轻碰，随后便是空调开启的声音。  
“行了，我开了啊。”  
散人的声音清清楚楚地从耳边传来，与此同时她感觉到有只手轻轻在自己身上戳了两下。没错，此时此刻他应该就在自己身边相当近的地方。  
……别怂啊老番茄！就是现在！你还想等人家走吗！！  
老番茄将眼睛一闭，猛地抬手掀开被子，带着一副豁出去的表情，搂过眼前人的脖子亲了上去。  
  
散人很茫然，他只是顺手放下洗衣篮给女朋友——不对，现在应该是正牌老婆——开了个空调，又忽然想开个玩笑于是顺手戳了人两下，就忽然被逮住亲了，还是按着头那种，毕竟老番茄整个人躺在床上，他只是蹲着而已。  
柔软的触感覆压上嘴唇，力度带着几分不容回避的意味，但生涩感却仍旧显而易见，磨蹭半天也只是将他的唇瓣蹭得一片湿润。也许是察觉到这个吻实在有些太过笨拙，老番茄有些局促地松开了双手，眼神在房间里四处游移，就是没敢去看眼前人的表情。  
“……衣服明天再洗也没事吧？要不你先过来睡？”  
老番茄小声开口说着，向里挪了挪为散人腾出一个位置。  
散人看着恋人近在咫尺的面庞，她的唇瓣上还留着亲吻的水迹，脸颊红扑扑的，从宽松的领口望进去可以隐约看见因为侧躺被微微挤压的双峰。理智的呐喊已经开始失灵了，他鬼使神差地选择了听从对方的话，掀开被子躺到床上。  
“咋了这是，你有话要说吗？”  
“……有。”  
“那你说吧，我听着。”  
想跟你做。“你刚刚在直播间里说的什么东西啊！”  
……啊这，好像不下心把内心活动和说出口的内容颠倒了。  
但话都出口了，老番茄也就心一横，索性硬着头皮抱怨下去。  
“什么叫确实好摸啊……还搁那详细描述？小心我带头举报让B站封你直播间。”  
听到这句带着些许恼怒意味的话，散人噗嗤一笑，将眼前人搂紧怀里揉着脑袋安慰。  
“我还以为你要说嘛呢，就这事儿啊。我这不实话实话吗，那是夸你呢，偶尔跟你观众炫耀炫耀自己对象不过分吧？你别生气啊。”  
老番茄不说话了，先前那点小情绪顿时烟消云散，现在霸占她思绪的只剩下散人掌心的温度。她下意识地把脸埋在人怀里，点点头闷声吐出一句“我没生气”。  
“没生气就好，赶紧睡吧啊。”  
……啥啊？好不容易把人拐上床，这机会又要溜走了吗？？  
老番茄只觉得脑袋里噼啪一声，在反应过来之前，自己已经捉住了对方的手腕，但看见眼前人茫然的神情，大脑又顿时陷入一片空白。  
“又咋了这是？”  
“……”想跟你做。  
话到嘴边却又卡在原处，怎么逼都出不来，老番茄很难过，老番茄死心了。她将手一松，嘀咕着转身去卷被子。  
“没事，你夸我我高兴。”  
“高兴啊？”  
忽然低沉下来的嗓音让老番茄的内心突然生出些许不妙的预感，她还没来得及回身，便被人从身后搂住，一只带着凉意的手从衣服下摆探入，轻轻捏了捏她胸前的软肉。  
“那让我也高兴一下行不？”  
  
事情的发展来得有些突然，突然到老番茄几乎要觉得之前那些茫然的眼神全都是在糊弄她。但她没有多余的心思考虑那些，散人的手是公认的好看，修长匀称的指节此刻正附在自己身上揉捏着胸前的肉团，指腹蹭过敏感的乳尖勾起一阵酥麻的颤栗感。  
“嗯…你干嘛？”  
“舒服吗？”  
低沉且富有磁性的嗓音好似有着魔力，让她情不自禁地轻轻点头，散人的手指上有长时间使用鼠标留下的茧，让手指蹭过顶端时的刺激感更甚，呼吸变得有些急促，老番茄下意识地揪着手边的被子，试图隐忍下声音里夹杂的喘息。  
她是喜欢这种感觉的，被揉捏着胸部带来的快感足以让她舒服到发颤，虽然羞耻心让她没能将这个秘密说出口，但现在想来对于恋人来说这应该已经不是秘密了。散人在抚摸她的身体时总是会留意她的反应，谨慎地回避一切让她感到不适的举动，同时也探索着让她感到舒服的方式。  
舌尖绕着乳首打转带来湿润触感，老番茄被这突然的动作激地一回神，包裹臀部的单薄布料已经被褪下，她这才注意到自己的下身已经变得湿漉漉。老番茄有些局促地夹紧双腿，粘腻的触感蹭得腿间一片湿润。  
“乖，等我拿一下东西。”  
抽屉开关的声音和瓶盖开启的动静，老番茄清楚那个抽屉里放着什么，润滑剂和避孕套已经买来有一段时间，为了防止和店员打交道时的尴尬她硬是选择了网购，但拆完快递的时候却仍旧因为尴尬而将东西一股脑塞进了床头柜，直到今天它们才重新派上用场。  
散人将冰凉的油液在掌心暖透，才将沾着润滑剂的手指贴上入口。他一面安抚着因为强烈的羞耻感而紧紧贴在怀里的恋人，一面动作轻柔地拨开包裹入口的花瓣，将手指探进甬道内。  
里侧的软肉已经变得又湿又滑，一根手指的活动很快就变得容易，散人犹豫着将中指一并贴上微微开合的入口，他有些担心过于仓促会让对方感到疼，再三确认才慢慢将第二根手指送进人体内。  
老番茄有些难耐地咬着嘴唇，过分谨慎的动作反而让她更加难受，她伸手按着恋人的手腕，压着人将手指全部推进身体里。  
指腹推开肉质褶皱，透明的液体被挤出顺着指根流下，散人轻轻环着恋人的腰肢，一点点按揉着紧缩的甬道让她放松身体。直到第三根手指也能顺利进出，他才慢慢抽离手指，搂着恋人的腰将湿漉漉的花瓣抵上下体。  
炽热物体磨蹭着入口引出一声闷哼，散人感受到老番茄纤细的手指捉住了自己的手腕，因紧张而颤抖的幅度越来越大。  
“难受……”  
“啊、啊？”散人顿时有些慌张起来，“你疼吗？要不我再慢点……”  
“你别啊。”老番茄一瞬间有点哭笑不得，她低下头拽了拽恋人的手腕，声音细如蚊呐。  
“你快点……我想要了。”  
散人不由得微微倒吸一口凉气，老番茄出口的声音染着一丝委屈，眼角红红的，怎么看怎么可爱。这是年轻的恋人第一次如此直白地对他表达自己的欲求，虽然声音小得几乎难以听清，但他知道这短短几个字已经是克服了强烈羞耻感的产物。他安抚地吻上恋人的耳尖，伸手托起人的大腿，慢慢将自己埋进湿热的甬道中。他没有立马开始活动，而是耐心地等着恋人适应被进入的感觉。  
“疼吗？”  
老番茄默默摇了摇头，闭上眼睛加深呼吸。即使已经做过充分的扩张，被真正进入的一刻她还是难以控制地紧张起来，收缩的肉壁缠着恋人的性器，仅仅是不完全的插入就已经将肉穴填得满满当当的，撑得有些发胀。察觉到她的情绪，散人轻轻扶着人的后脑吻上她的唇瓣，尝试通过转移亲吻转移她的注意力。  
那不算是个老练的吻，但比起老番茄，散人的吻技还是略胜一筹。唇瓣紧密贴合，舌尖撬开半合的贝齿，动作轻柔地舔舐着对方的舌面。老番茄略显笨拙地模仿起他的动作，唇齿交融的同时，她感受到体内的东西开始慢慢活动。  
“唔嗯……”  
性器磨蹭着肉壁的快感让老番茄不禁微微颤抖起来，深入的程度恰好能够照顾到敏感点，她知道自己的里面一定已经湿透了，仅仅是小幅度的抽插便带出更多的爱液，将交合处变得湿黏一片。  
“里面好热……”  
低沉的嗓音裹着几分笑意，那人一定是看准了她会害羞，吐字紧贴着她的耳畔，任凭热度烧上耳尖，将那块薄薄的皮肤染得通红。  
“宝贝乖，再放松点，还没吃进去呢。”  
明明只是一句稍显露骨的调情，老番茄却不争气地红了眼尾，肉穴兴奋地张缩着，想要将埋进体内的东西往更深处吞。她将搭在散人腰间的双腿往上放了放，索性两眼一闭将双腿猛地扣紧，让性器全部进入自己的身体。  
“呜……！”  
被一口气顶进深处的刺激感如同电流蹿过身体，老番茄没能忍住那一声突然拔高的呻吟，眼角顿时泛起泪花。散人没料到她这一举动，惊了一跳的同时慌慌张张地搂住她的身子减缓冲撞的力度，又手忙脚乱地替她擦掉溢出的眼泪。  
“宝贝欸，你可别吓我，咱慢慢来好不好？”  
老番茄没吱声，毕竟疼是她自找的，但那一瞬间涌出的快感却也令她着迷，身体被恋人填满的感觉让她心生满足，她胡乱点着头，迷迷糊糊地去揽恋人的脖颈讨要一个吻。  
性器顶进深处之后又开始小幅度地抽送着，来回碾压着敏感的软肉，逐步积累的快感如同潮水，将老番茄推往越来越高的地方，带着甜腻的呻吟被从喉咙里顶出，但此刻羞耻感却占不了上风，如同溺水的人一般，她只得紧紧拥住眼前的人，胡乱呼喊着恋人的名字。  
“散老师……”  
“哎，我在呢。”  
温声应答着，散人替怀中的恋人吻去眼角的泪花，他感受到包裹下体的甬道忽而收紧，老番茄牢牢抓着他的手臂，身体因高潮而小幅度地痉挛着，涌出的爱液自交合处吐出，湿润的触感顺着大腿根一直蔓延下来。他环紧怀中的人，最终深埋在人体内完成释放。  
  
欢愉过后的气氛似乎都带着甜味，用过的避孕套被打了个结丢进垃圾桶，床单上还留着暧昧的湿痕。老番茄趴在床上，安静地等着散人拿热毛巾回来替她打理身体。  
“说起来你当了那么多年逍遥寡王……”  
忽然从恋人口中听到那个熟悉的词汇，散人替她擦拭的手忍不住抖了抖。  
“嘛玩意儿啊？我那是没遇上对眼的好吧？”  
看着眼前人紧张兮兮的表情，老番茄还是没忍住笑出了声。  
“你别想太多啊，我就是感叹一下这么好一人怎么老没人要，最后让我给捡去了。”  
散人放下毛巾，起身亲了亲她的额头，语气里是藏不住的得意。  
“那可不就等着你来捡嘛。”


End file.
